Mi error mas grande
by Lizzy-Black-Cullen
Summary: Hermione comete un error y no sabe que hacer. Pero intenta, sobre todas las cosas arreglar lo que hiso, si se puede. Harry/Hermione/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Tenia miedo,lo acepto y mucho. Pero que iba a hacer. Yo nunca habia echo algo asi, nunca me imagine que lo que me esta ocurriendo podria pasar algun día. Pero pasó y ya no se que hacer con mi vida............... Todo comenzó en un dia normal, el sol radiante y yo me sentia feliz despues de que todo lo malo ya habia pasado.

**************************************************************** Flashback****************************************************************************

-Como te sientes hoy, Harry?- le pregunte a mi mejor amigo, mirandolo directamente a los ojos

-Nada- contesta apartando sus ojos de mi y levantandose - Vamos que tenemos Pociones y no quiero que Snape comienze a pelearme por llegar tarde- me dice, pero se levanta y ni siquiera me espera.

Mientras estoy caminando sola por los pasillos, de camino a Pociones. Comienzo a pensar en las razones por las que Harry no me habla. Puede ser por mi cambio radical. No estoy dejando a un lado las tareas, ni nada por el estilo solo que he decidido disfrutar mi ultimo año y luego de haber estado tanto tiempo con un estilo de vida rutinario, me percate que en cualquier momento mi vida podria acabar. Asi que decidi, dar un cambio drastico. Me alise el cabello, la ropa la uso un poco mas ajustada y a veces me maquillo ligeramente. Es verdad que cuando llegue al anden nadie me reconocio, pero sigo siendo la misma Hermione Granger de siempre. Desde ese dia Harry no me habla y no se que hacer, porque aunque el no lo sepa, mi corazón es solo de el y de nadie mas. Desearia con todas mis fuerzas tener la valentia para contarselo, pero no puedo. El tiene su novia, que es mi mejor amiga y yo tengo que vivir con eso. Cuando estaba por entrar al salon me tropese con Ron mi otro mejor amigo, que al parecer estaba super tarde.

-Hola Ron- le dije- Como estas?

-Bien, pero me levante tarde y al parecer a Harry se le olvido levantarme- me dijo y luego hace una mueca, muy graciosa a mi parecer- Y tengo mucha hambre-

Entramos al aula de pociones y nos sentamos cada uno en su asiento. El al lado de Harry y yo en la mesas de atras con Neville. Casi no preste atencion a la clase y cuando nos paramos para irnos, ya yo habia decidido hablar con Harry, para ver que le pasaba y poder resolver este problema en el que estoy metidas y ni siquiera se porque.

Harry- le grito en medio del pasillo, el se gira para mirarme, pero en esos momentos aparecio su novia, Ginny y le planto un beso al que el correspondio muy efucivamente, a mi parecer. No pude seguir viendo esta imagen que me estaba comiendo el alma. A si que di la vuelta con un unico pensamiento en mi cabeza. Olvidarlo y demostrarme a mi misma que podia olvidarlo para siempre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor este es mi primer fic. Dejen comments, para saber si empese mal y si deberia arreglarlo...... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic es desde el punto de vista de Hermione como de Harry. Todavia esta hablando en pasado┘ Pero ahora va a ser Harry el que narra la historia.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Desde el primer momento en que la vi en el tren, supe que habia encontrado a mi alma gemela. Pero como puede ser esto posible?- se pregunta Harry mientras camina solo hacia el aula de pociones. Pero no podia dejar de pensar en lo que Ron le habia dicho esa maЯana...

******************************************************** Ese dia en la maЯana**************************************************

- Ron levantate-decia Harry mientras salia del baЯo- se te esta haciendo tarde

-Harry- dice Ron todavia dormido, como si estuviera hablando en sueЯos- Estoy enamorado de la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, si Hermione- y sigue durmiendo

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

-Le debo esto a Ron- sigue pensando Harry- El se la merece, y lo mas probable ella no me quiera de la misma manera que yo a ella- pero en esos momentos, miro hacia atras y la vio con Ron y supo que ya nada podia hacer.- Tengo que olvidarme de ella.  
Mientras la clase tomaba su curso, 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor, 100 puntos para Slytherin, lo normal. Yo seguia pensando en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos color miel y en la forma en que su cabello se movia al mismo son que ella.- Que me esta pasando?- me pregunte constantemente, hasta que salimos del aula. Me imaginaba que me queria decir algo, asi era ella, ya que yo habia intentado ignorarla en el desayuno y actuar normal, pero es Hermione a ella no se le escapaba nada y ya debia imaginarse que me pasaba algo.  
A lo lejos observe una cabellera pelirroja y supe que era mi oportunidad, para que Mione no me interrumpiera. -Harry- Me grito, su vos sono tan dulce, que no pude resistir y mirar hacia atras, pero Ginny ya me habia visto y llego hasta donde mi y me beso, yo le respondi intentando olvidar a la mujer que me estaba comiendo el alma. Pero todo fue en vano. Cuando me voltie para responder a su llamado ya no estaba.  
Pero tuve un presentimiento, sabia que debia encontrarla, porque sobre todas las cosas no podia perderla. Aunque solo tuviese su amistad. Deje sola a Ginny y corri hacia donde pense que se habia dirigido. 


End file.
